Grips for sporting implements such as golf clubs have taken numerous forms over the years. Early grips consisted of a material, such as leather, wrapped around the handle portion of the golf club. Over the years other materials such as polyurethane have been used as a wrap material.
Golf grips have evolved from the wrap type grip to a molded type grip generally formed by a compression molding or an injection molding process. These molded grips are generally a tapered cylinder of rubber, polyurethane, TPE, or similar elastomeric and shock absorbing materials that slip over the butt end of a golf club shaft. Golf grips may also include fibers, cords, fabric, or cork imbedded within the elastomeric materials.
The texture of the golf grip surface may be selected based on the playing conditions and on a golfer's preferences. For example, a smoother, tackier surface may be selected for dry weather conditions, while a rougher, textured surface may be selected for wet weather conditions. Gripping features that recede into or protrude out from the surface of the golf grip are often included to provide further traction to help a golfer retain the club securely in the golfer's hands.